dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Monolith Dragon
| | | | | }} Obtaining The first and second s are the fourth and sixth rewards collected by accumulating a total of 1,800 each, totaling to 3,600 during the Epic Egg Hunt. When a certain amount of epic eggs were collected and turned in at the Burcadian Monolith, a message card would pop up to inform players that the could be collected from the "Gifts" section in the Social Menu. When a player collected the from the section, the egg was placed directly into the nursery. Players then had an option to hatch, display, or sell the . During The Great Dragon Faire, the second and the fifth s could be both purchased for a price of 5,525 each. During the Legendary Egg Hunt, the fifth and sixth s could be purchased for a price of 4,995. During the Mythic Egg Hunt, the first and second s could be purchased for a price of 1,795, the third and fourth s for a price of 3,585, and the the fifth and sixth s for a price of 4,480. During the Eggstraordinary Egg Hunt, the first and second s could be purchased for a price of 4,120 throughout the entire event, but the the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth s were only available from March 23, 2018 to March 26, 2018 for a price of 4,525. During the The Chrysalis Kaleidoscope, the first, second, third, and fourth s could be purchased for a price of 2,400, and the fifth, and sixth s could be purchased for a price of 3,250. Breeding All six s''' can be bred by using any two Monolith Dragons, in either order, at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Earning Rates '''Coin per minute: First and Second Monolith Dragons Third and Fourth Monolith Dragons Fifth Monolith Dragon Sixth Monolith Dragon Gallery Epic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Four.jpg|First Monolith Dragon Reward Message Epic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Six.jpg|Second Monolith Dragon Reward Message SixthMonolithDragonMysteryFacebookNotification.jpg|Sixth Monolith Dragon Mystery Facebook Notification SixthMonolithDragonMysteryFacebookMessage.png|Sixth Monolith Dragon Mystery Facebook Message Monolith6DragonFacebookMessage2016.png|Sixth Monolith Dragon Facebook Message SixthMonolithDragonInGameNotification.png|Sixth Monolith Dragon In-Game Notification CompleteMonolithCollectionInGameNotificationApril2017.png|Complete Monolith Collection In-Game Notification 2017 FirstMonolithDragonHatch.jpg|First Monolith Dragon Hatch Menu SecondMonolithDragonHatch.jpg|Second Monolith Dragon Hatch Menu MonolithDragonHatch3.jpg|Third Monolith Dragon Hatch Menu MonolithDragonHatch4.jpg|Fourth Monolith Dragon Hatch Menu FifthMonolithDragonHatch.jpg|Fifth Monolith Dragon Hatch Menu SixthMonolithDragonHatch.jpg|Sixth Monolith Dragon Hatch Menu MonolithDragon1DragonBreederGoalCard.png|First Monolith Dragon Goal MonolithDragon2DragonBreederGoalCard.png|Second Monolith Dragon Goal MonolithDragon3DragonBreederGoalCard.png|Third Monolith Dragon Goal MonolithDragon4DragonBreederGoalCard.png|Fourth Monolith Dragon Goal MonolithDragon5DragonBreederGoalCard.png|Fifth Monolith Dragon Goal MonolithDragon6Goal.jpg|Sixth Monolith Dragon Goal MonolithDragonHint1.jpg|First Monolith Dragon Breeding Hint MonolithDragonHint2.jpg|Second Monolith Dragon Breeding Hint MonolithDragonHint3.jpg|Third Monolith Dragon Breeding Hint MonolithDragonHint4.jpg|Fourth Monolith Dragon Breeding Hint MonolithDragonHint5.jpg|Fifth Monolith Dragon Breeding Hint MonolithDragonHint6.jpg|Sixth Monolith Dragon Breeding Hint Release History Notes *On March 11, 2015, the s' spot appeared in the Dragonarium, even though it had not been officially released into DragonVale yet. *The was released along with the Relic of the Epics, Monolith Habitat, Monolith Pedestal, Unhatched Monolith Dragon, and Path of Nature. *On an unknown date, the changed from being limited to permanent. *On July 15, 2015, the Fifth Monolith Dragon's spot appeared in the Dragonarium, even though it had not been officially released into DragonVale yet. *On September 29, 2015, the Fifth Monolith Dragon changed from being limited to permanent. Possible References *The sentence "Gotta carve 'em all!" from the sixth 's news message is a reference to the popular phrase from the Pokémon franchise, "Gotta catch 'em all!". Category:Epic Dragons Category:Event Rewards Category:Limited